


All Joking Aside

by telperion_15



Category: Primeval
Genre: Extended Scene, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-28
Updated: 2012-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag to the scene in Nick's office at the beginning of 1.06.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Joking Aside

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for episodes 1.05 and 1.06.

Claudia knew she shouldn’t have done it. But the split second look of confusion on Nick’s face had been worth it. She only hoped he realised that she was joking.

She’d been reliving the kiss ever since it happened, wondering how much of it had been spur of the moment, and how much planned. Spur of the moment was good, because it showed spontaneity and initiative. However, it could also mean that it had just been a comfort tactic – giving her something to think about other than a flock of angry pterosaurs. Planned meant that he’d been thinking about it beforehand. That a man had been thinking about kissing her gave her a tingling feeling.

Of course, she had then realised she had been analysing the situation like the civil servant she was. Kisses didn’t require analysis – they required feelings. And Claudia knew that Nick wouldn’t have kissed her if there weren’t some feelings behind it. Particularly since he had spent the last eight years grieving for his supposedly dead wife. A person didn’t just throw that away for no good reason.

But then there had been no follow-up. She had tried calling Nick several times, but with no result. And he certainly hadn’t tried to contact her. So she was left with no option but to pay him a visit. And if she could have some fun at the same time, so much the better. Nick was so easy to mess with. And maybe he deserved a little revenge.

“Claudia!”

Claudia turned as Nick hurried out of his office and caught up to her. She smiled at him innocently as words started tumbling out of his mouth.

“I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to…what I’m trying to say is…”

Claudia couldn’t help it – she giggled. Nick looked at her, bewildered.

“You’re cute when you’re trying to apologise,” she told him.

“What? So you don’t think I was…”

“No,” Claudia interrupted him. “I don’t think you were trying to harass me.” She giggled again. “God, Nick, you’re such an easy mark, do you know that?”

Nick looked affronted. “I am not!”

Claudia just looked at him. “Oh, really?”

Sighing, Nick gave in. “Okay, you got me. I wasn’t sure if you were being serious or not, but I decided it was best to err on the side of caution.” He smiled ruefully. “It’s been a while since I did this kind of thing. I think I’m a bit rusty.”

“Oh, I don’t know,” mused Claudia aloud. “You seem to be doing fine to me. I’m sorry for teasing you. I just couldn’t resist. You’re cute when you’re confused.”

“Will you stop calling me that!”

“Calling you what?”

“Cute. I am not cute. Connor is cute. Stephen is cute – at least, according to the girls in my seminars. I am not. I am manly and rugged.”

“Of course you are,” Claudia soothed, trying not to smile. This was just _too_ easy!

“That’s right,” Nick huffed. Then he caught sight of the twinkle in Claudia’s eye, and his face fell slightly. “You’re doing it again, aren’t you?”

Claudia nodded. “Yep.”

“Now I’m the one who’s starting to feel harassed,” Nick grumbled.

“Don’t worry, I would never harass you,” responded Claudia lightly.

Nick smiled at her. "I wouldn't mind if you did."


End file.
